Pasión Bereber
by Aries AL
Summary: Un esclavo bereber contratado para urdir una traición, una duquesa viuda en lucha por mantener su legado... y entre ellos, una pasión irrefrenable. ¿Será capaz Isabella de Encinares de mantener su ducado intacto y ser fiel a los dictados de su corazón? Su primo, el marqués de Moneada, ansia arrebatarle el gobierno de la villa y para hacerlo está dispuesto a todo. E


**Pasión Bereber**

**Hola aquí traigo una nueva historia, es de época y menos candente y lasciva pero se quiere cambiar un poco y aquí os tenéis la prueba jajaj… es muy buena historia me gustó mucho espero que a ustedes también. Dejen REVIEW. Saludos **

**ACLARACIONES**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no al autor Gema Samaro y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Pasión Bereber ****y los personaje de CREPÚSCULO tampoco son míos si no de su creadora STEPHENIE MEYER yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de CREPÚSCULO a esta novela que me gustó muchísimo.**

**Además de que aclaro que ****angelesoscuros13**** (****son 2 autoras****) fueron las que la adaptaron primero y tengo el permiso de ellas para poderla adaptar a la saga de crepúsculo ya que no quiero malos entendidos ok ya tuve un percance con eso y no quiero repetirlo. **

**Y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

Un esclavo bereber contratado para urdir una traición, una duquesa viuda en lucha por mantener su legado... y entre ellos, una pasión irrefrenable. ¿Será capaz Isabella de Encinares de mantener su ducado intacto y ser fiel a los dictados de su corazón?

España, siglo XVI. Isabella de Swan, duquesa de Encinares, vive entregada a la gestión de su patrimonio. Su primo, el marqués de Moneada, ansia arrebatarle el gobierno de la villa y para hacerlo está dispuesto a todo. No dudará en comprar a un esclavo bereber, Edward Cullen, para que trabaje en Encinares como mozo de caballerizas y la espíe. Su objetivo es que el bereber descubra algún secreto —alguna pasión inconfesable de su prima— con el que poder chantajearla a su antojo hasta lograr retirarle la tutoría y la administración de su ducado. Pero los planes del marqués se desbaratan desde el momento en el que Isabella y Edward se encuentran por primera vez. La atracción y la fascinación crecen entre ambos y el sirviente terminará siendo el ángel custodio de Isabella y su amante. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se aman, piensan que su amor es imposible, que es mucho más lo que les separa que lo que les une. Pero ¿se pueden silenciar dos corazones cuando ya son uno?

«Si una viuda sale de su casa, la juzgan por deshonesta;

si no quiere salir de casa, piérdesele su hacienda; si se ríe

un poco nótanla de liviana; si nunca se ríe, dicen que es

hipócrita; si va a la iglesia nótanla de andariega; si no va

a la iglesia, dicen que es a su marido ingrata; si anda mal

vestida, nótanla de extremada; si tiene la ropa limpia,

dicen que se cansa ya de ser viuda; si es esquiva, nótanla

de presuntuosa; si es conversable, luego es la sospecha

de la casa; finalmente digo, que las desdichadas viudas

hallan a mil que juzguen sus vidas, y no hallan

uno que remedie sus penas».

**Fray Antonio de Guevara**

**Capítulo 1**

Isabella de Swan no podía soportar la mirada codiciosa con la que su primo, el marqués de Moneada, contemplaba los hermosos tapices de su salón favorito. Sin duda, los quería para él, como la parte del mayorazgo de Encinares por la que había comenzado a pleitear al día siguiente de quedarse viuda.

Ya había pasado un año desde entonces y el marqués no había logrado nada todavía. No obstante, Isabella sabía que su primo no pensaba rendirse, que estaba dispuesto a todo, por vil y rastrero que fuere, para lograr arrebatarle lo que más amaba.

—Prima, ya sabéis que podéis contar conmigo para lo que queráis —recordó Demetri Vulturi, marqués de Moneada, dando un pequeño tirón de la manga de su austero traje negro.

—Sois muy amable —respondió Isabella, duquesa de Encinares, con desdén.

Detestaba recibir a su primo en su casa, tenerlo sentado en sus salones, degustando un licor de moras con el fingimiento y la vanidad de siempre, pero a los enemigos era mejor tenerlos cerca.

—Todo lo que hago, lo hago por vuestro bien. Aunque no lo parezca. Aunque ahora no lo entendáis. El mayorazgo de Encinares os viene demasiado grande, es evidente que os hago un favor si yo me quedo con una parte.

—Con la mejor parte.

—Vuestra vida es esta hacienda, no necesitáis más para una existencia honorable, de nobleza y virtud —opinó el marqués acariciando, ávidamente, el filo del vaso de su licor con sus dedos blancos y sarmentosos.

—Voy a pleitear por mis derechos, primo, no pienso renunciar a ellos —replicó al tiempo que, bajo sus negrísimas faldas de recatada viuda, juntaba los pies cubiertos con unos indecorosos chapines.

—De niña era graciosa esa terquedad, pero ahora...

—Ahora será lo que me salve de todos los desaprensivos que me atacan por mi condición de viuda —sentenció la duquesa, enderezando aún más la espalda sobre el respaldo de cuero de su sillón frailero.

—Yo no soy uno de esos cuervos. — Isabella pensó que no solo era uno de esos cuervos, sino que también lo parecía a tenor de sus ropajes negros, su escasa estatura, su mirada torva, su nariz aguileña, su boca finísima, su pelo azabache y tirante — . Os repito que puede ser que ahora no entendáis nada, querida prima, pero con los años me agradeceréis mi justa y acertada intención de liberaros de la pesada carga que supone vuestro mayorazgo y más en estos momentos tan tristes.

—Para mí no es una pesada carga administrar los bienes que mi padre tuvo a bien dejarme en herencia.

—Vuestro padre quería un heredero varón, como bien sabéis, y a falta de heredero yo soy ese sucesor varón, digno heredero del linaje de vuestro padre —espetó el marqués, conocedor del daño que le estaba haciendo a su prima.

Por todos era sabido que el duque de Encinares odió a su hija hasta el último de sus días, que en vida hizo todo por agraviarla, lo último: casarse con una joven en un postrero intento de concebir al heredero varón que le arrebataría su herencia. Y en parte cumplió su objetivo: dejó a su mujer embarazada antes de morir, si bien el niño murió a los dos días de nacer, razón por la que Isabella pudo continuar como heredera de la legítima paterna.

—La única digna heredera soy yo.

—Permitidme, prima, que os aconseje un poco más de humildad, la soberbia no es buena consejera y más para una viuda desamparada y sola.

—Ni estoy sola ni estoy desamparada. —Se aferró al reposabrazos del sillón.

—Yo sé bien lo que necesitáis. Ordenaré al padre Esteban que os visite, es el confesor de mi esposa, él sabrá guiaron por el camino correcto —repuso el marqués después de apurar su licor de un trago.

—¿El de la modestia y la discreción?

—Prima, querida prima, tenéis que templar vuestra alma. Comprendo que estéis rota de dolor, como toda la familia lo estamos por la tan grande pérdida de nuestro primo Jake, pero tenéis que ser fuerte.

—Y lo soy.

—No. Lo que tenéis es el orgullo de los Encinares, si fuerais un hombre lo celebraría, pero siendo mujer ese temperamento solo os va a traer problemas —advirtió lamiendo con su lengua de sapo los restos de licor que le quedaban en los labios.

—No lo dudo. Es más, supongo que si tengo problemas, primo, estaréis ahí para ayudarme a solucionarlos.

—Por supuesto. Para mí es una obligación moral proteger a mi familia... Prima, si supierais cuánto me preocupo por vos... —hablaba en un tono que no pudo resultar más afectado.

—Y por mi hacienda. Lo sé.

—No seáis suspicaz. Mirad, para que veáis hasta qué punto deseo vuestro recogimiento y quietud, os he traído un regalo muy especial.

—No hacía falta, primo, que os tomarais la molestia.

—Lo hago con sumo gusto —insistió frotándose las manos—. Os he comprado en una subasta pública de Granada a un esclavo para que sea más llevadero el día a día de vuestra casa.

— Demetri, sabéis que yo no tengo esclavos. Siempre me he negado.

—Porque os gusta mucho llevar la contraria, prima, pero es una ridiculez negarse a tener esclavos. ¡Todo el mundo los tiene!

—Yo no.

—Debéis aceptarlo como lo que es, un regalo de vuestro querido primo para haceros los días más dulces.

— Mi servicio ya me los hace. No necesito a nadie más.

Un petirrojo se posó sobre el alféizar de la ventana, por la que entraba la luz serena de una tarde de septiembre y bella envidió a ese pajarillo libre y feliz.

—Vuestro mozo de cuadras se marchó hace dos semanas.

—Sabéis demasiado sobre mi casa, ¿acaso me habéis puesto espías? —preguntó, enfrentándose de nuevo a la mirada siniestra de su primo.

—Me preocupo por vos. Ya os lo he dicho —recordó el marqués mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba de su tahalí.

—Con una insistencia preocupante.

—No seáis malpensada. Mi esclavo tiene buena mano con los caballos, será un mozo de cuadras estupendo.

—¿Dónde está ese hombre? — Isabella pensó que cuanto antes conociera a ese pobre desgraciado, antes se libraría de su primo.

—Fuera. Voy a pedirle a doña Sue que lo instale en las caballerizas...

—Antes me gustaría conocerlo. —No se fiaba para nada de su primo. Era obvio que el esclavo iba a ser el espía que llevaba un tiempo intentando infiltrarle en su hacienda. Sin embargo, si lograba tratar el asunto con inteligencia y prudencia, bien podría convertir al esclavo en un agente doble, en un aliado en definitiva, para su causa.

—Dejémoslo entonces para cuando me marche.

—Hacedlo pasar.

— Isabella, ¿vais a recibir a un esclavo en vuestros salones? —preguntó el marqués escandalizado.

—Quiero conocer al hombre que va a cuidar de lo que más amo.

—A Jake no le gustaría que lo hicierais...

Jacob, el solo nombre de su difunto marido, todavía le provocaba escalofríos a Isabella. Menos mal que en ese momento irrumpió en el salón doña Sue, su dueña, una mujer de setenta años, pequeña y seca como una castaña pilonga, perseverante y lista como el hambre, y se llevó con su presencia hasta el último de los malos recuerdos:

— Jacob ya no está con nosotros, primo. Por favor, Sue, haced pasar al joven que ha venido con mi primo.

—Enseguida, señora...

Doña Sue, la dueña de Isabella desde que era una niña, la única persona, aparte de su madre y su amigo el conde de Ribera, que le había procurado afecto, la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente, había seguido la conversación desde la habitación de al lado. Precisamente fue idea suya, hacía unos años, abrir un agujero en la pared del salón y taparlo con un cuadro detrás del cual poder seguir, desde la habitación contigua, todo lo que sucediera en el salón principal. Aquella travesura, aquel secreto que solo ellas dos compartían, el saber, en suma, que doña Sue siempre que se lo pidiera iba a estar ahí, acechando, alerta, vigilante, le daba a Isabella una tranquilidad y una seguridad enormes cada vez que tenía alguna reunión importante, como lo era aquella con su maquiavélico primo.

—Y tampoco le gustaba nada a Jacob tu dueña, esa doña Sue —confesó el marqués en cuanto la dueña hubo abandonado la sala.

—Cuando os reuníais con mi marido suponía que tratabais asuntos de suma importancia. Qué sorpresa descubrir que uno de ellos era mi dueña... doña Sue.

— Jacob decía que os metía ideas raras en la cabeza, que era una chismosa y una levantisca.

—Me extraña tanto. Bien sabéis, primo, que mi esposo se pasó nuestro matrimonio fuera de nuestros dominios, primero en las Indias y luego en Italia. Si apenas tuvo tiempo de tratarme a mí, menos aún a mi dueña.

— Sue era un hombre sagaz, un gran conocedor de los entresijos del alma humana, un hombre así no necesita más que un rato para abocetar un carácter.

—Los hombres sagaces a veces se equivocan...

—Sé que le tenéis mucha estima, pero deberíais deshaceros cuanto antes de ella. Ya sabéis que la difamación siempre merodea ante la puerta de la viuda, hacedme caso, prima, no os conviene tener a alguien tan enredadora a vuestro servicio ahora que os toca caminar sola, sin un hombre que calle a la maledicencia. Conmigo podéis contar, pero tengo mi casa, no voy a poder estar por aquí tanto como quisiera, por eso sois vos la que tenéis que velar por vuestra reputación y el honor de vuestro linaje.

— Si el honor de mi linaje pasa por la renuncia a una persona de mi absoluta confianza, sinceramente, primo, me importa bien poco el honor. — Isabella habló con la mirada perdida en el biombo lacado y policromado que a su padre le habían traído de Cipango. Cómo le gustaría poder enviar, con su solo pensamiento, a su primo allende los mares, fantaseó.

—Eso lo decís porque estáis alterada, lo entiendo. Es muy duro por lo que estáis pasando, además está tan reciente la trágica pérdida de vuestro esposo. Pero no tardando mucho recapacitaréis y acabaréis haciéndome caso. Yo os puedo recomendar dueñas modestas y serviles, mucho más entregadas que vuestra doña Agripina...

Doña Sue, siempre oportuna, entró de nuevo en el salón:

—Señora —interrumpió la dueña—, para mí es un honor anunciaros la llegada de Edward Cullen príncipe bereber.

Un joven alto, moreno, de ojos sabios y verdes, fuerte a pesar de su delgadez y esbelto y distinguido a pesar de la chilaba y las babuchas sucísimas, apareció en el salón.

—Señora duquesa —dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

—Ver para creer. —El marqués de Moneada soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Es la primera vez, primo, que os escucho reír.

—Es la situación más cómica de mi vida. ¡Ni en el mejor entremés! ¡Cómo no reír! «Dosum Benaqui» príncipe bereber —exclamó el marqués retorciéndose de la risa.

—Señora duquesa, para mí es un honor anunciar la llegada de Edward Cullen, príncipe bereber —repitió doña Sue, ignorando al marqués.

— Edward —susurró la duquesa, que contemplaba al recién llegado con fascinación, extrañeza y pánico. Ni un fantasma la hubiese perturbado tanto.

— Edward Cullen, príncipe bereber —insistió la dueña.

—Callad de una vez, Suenica, por todos los demonios, que se me va a partir una tripa de tanto reír —dijo el marqués, doblado de la risa.

—Por favor —balbuceó la duquesa al tiempo que con un gesto tímido con la mano rogaba al joven que tomara asiento.

Isabella respiró hondo. No podía permitirse mostrarse frágil delante de su primo, pero era incapaz de comportarse de otra manera estando delante de ese esclavo que la miraba de una forma como nunca antes nadie la había mirado. Tenía que evitar su mirada como fuese, pero no podía dejar de buscar aquellos ojos. Una mirada que no era de esclavo, sino de igual.

Una mirada que bien podría ser la de un príncipe, pero no un príncipe cualquiera, sino la de un príncipe al que alguna vez tuvo mucho afecto, tal vez amor, y que ahora hubiera regresado de alguna batalla para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, todos los besos y todas las palabras bellas que ya se escapaban de sus labios.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —exclamó el marqués, recobrada su seriedad de cuervo y obligando con ello a la duquesa a abandonar esas ridículas divagaciones amorosas.

Mejor así, pensó Isabella que no podía permitirse perder el tiempo con fantasías de novela a lo Juan de Flores y mis ahora que tenía delante a uno de sus enemigos más pertinaces.

—Os recuerdo, Isabella, que nuestras leyes equiparan a los esclavos con los animales, que no tienen la condición de personas. ¿Acaso pediríais a una muía que se sentara en vuestros salones?

—Por favor, sentaos —insistió la duquesa.

Ya había recobrado el aplomo. No podía ser de otra manera. Incluso, hasta cierto punto, había sido sensato que la imaginaron de Isabella se hubiera echado a volar, igual que sucede cuando se admira una obra de arte, ante la belleza y la mirada subyugante del recién llegado. ¿Acaso la razón no se ve asaltada por miles de historias y pensamientos ante un retrato de Sofonisba Anguissola o ante una escultura de Miguel Ángel? Pues eso mismo le había sucedido a la duquesa, o al menos era así como a ella le convenía interpretarlo, ante la contemplación de la belleza de ese joven esclavo. Su presencia había provocado una eclosión de pensamientos fútiles y hermosos como las nubes que cada día recorren los cielos del mundo... Pensamientos, al fin y al cabo, a los que no había que prestarles ni la más pequeña de las atenciones.

—Esclavo —amenazó el marqués—, como pongáis vuestras sucias posaderas en ese sillón, os azotaré hasta que me aburra.

—¡Ni se os ocurra, primo! —replicó Isabella, quien no estaba dispuesta a permitir esa clase de abusos en su ducado.

—¿Cómo decís?

—¿No era un regalo para hacer mis días más llevaderos? —preguntó la duquesa, fingiendo desinterés para terminar cuanto antes con esa desagradable situación.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces no lo azotéis. Si lo hacéis, no me será de utilidad.

—Tenéis razón, prima. Pero mejor que se quede ahí, donde está. Miradlo, está flaco porque no sé la de días que llevará sin comer. Es un poco orgulloso. Yo le he ofrecido pan y queso, y lo ha rechazado. Pero no os preocupéis, en un par de días, claudicará.

Isabella miró al esclavo y supo que ese hombre jamás claudicaría. Un esclavo que había tenido la osadía de presentarse en una casa como príncipe bereber jamás se sometería a nadie. Desde luego, era arriesgado tener en su casa a alguien capaz de proceder con tal término y libertad, pero, con todo, la duquesa no podía dejar de admirar a ese joven hambriento, sucio y agotado que, a pesar de su túnica mugrienta y sus babuchas rotas, derrochaba más dignidad y nobleza de la que nunca conocería su primo. Su instinto le decía que podía fiarse de él.

—¿Habláis mi lengua? —preguntó la duquesa al supuesto príncipe.

—A la perfección -respondió su primo.

—¿Os gustan los caballos? —preguntó la duquesa al esclavo, que no dejaba de mirarla de aquella forma tan escandalosa.

—Tiene un dominio total —contestó el marques—. Le he visto someter a un caballo desatado por una hembra en celo, lo sabe todo sobre cascos y herrajes, es extremadamente minucioso con la limpieza...

—Amo a los caballas —interrumpió el esclavo.

—Eso es maravilloso, no necesito saber más —concluyó Isabella.

No necesitaba saber nada más, y necesitaba saberlo todo de ese joven alto, de fino talle, con la donosura de un príncipe poeta y la gallardía de un príncipe guerrero. Un esclavo de ojos verdes y piel bronceada por los días al sol en desiertos lejanos y en caminos polvorientos y fatigosos, demasiado conocidos. ¿Dónde lo habrían apresado? Tenía una E grabada a fuego sobre la mejilla, la marca que se hacía a los esclavos. ¿Cómo lo habría permitido? Tenía aspecto de ser hábil con la espada, rápido de reflejos, infalible, intuitivo, inteligente.

—Me alegro, prima, de que con eso os baste y os sobre —dijo el marqués—. Y ahora, esclavo, ya podéis retiraros.

—Yo solo obedezco a mi ama.

—¿Qué habéis dicho, descarado? —El marqués alzó una ceja.

—Primo, está bien. Me gusta —medió Isabella —. Con su respuesta acaba de demostrar lo sumamente modesto y obediente que es.

Edward sonrió. A él también le gustaba esa mujer por todo lo inmodesta y desobediente que era. Se alegró de no haber aprovechado las muchas ocasiones que había tenido para escapar, sobre todo desde que el marqués le había comprado. Celebraba que el cansancio le hubiese vencido y que solo le apeteciera llegar a su destino como esclavo, conocer a esa ama que tanto detestaba el marqués, descansar, aunque fueran tres horas, en un camastro y llenar el estómago con algo más que moras y agua.

Fue lo más prudente, además. Ya había cometido demasiadas locuras, ahora tocaba ser cauto y esperar a que el mercader al que había entregado el billete con su paradero el día anterior llegara en breve a su reino y se lo entregara a su padre. En cuanto este recibiera noticias suyas, iba a faltarle tiempo para enviar a todos los hombres que hicieran falta para rescatarle. O no. Igual, conociendo su nuevo destino decidía dejarle un par de años sumido en la esclavitud, para que aprendiera, para que por fin sentara la cabeza y asumiera su destino.

Entretanto, sería esclavo de esa joven y bella viuda de apariencia adusta, con su saya negra, pero en el fondo sensual y vital como las lentejuelas que sutilmente pespunteaban su vestido. Sería su siervo y su ángel custodio, aunque se hubiera comprometido con su primo a que sería sus ojos y sus oídos en la casa, a cambio de la libertad.

Ese era el deshonroso pacto que se había visto obligado a sellar para poner fin a su fatigoso periplo de esclavo, y sobre todo para proteger a esa mujer que no conocía, pero que tenía la desdicha de tener un pariente dispuesto a quitárselo todo.

Su misión como esclavo no podía ser más mezquina: descubrir algún secreto, alguna pasión inconfesable de la duquesa, con los que su primo pudiera chantajearla a su antojo hasta lograr retirarle la tutoría y la administración1 de sus estados.

Ni que decir tiene que, ya solo por el odio que despertaba en el marqués, el ser más despreciable que había conocido en su vida, y la proposición del pacto se había puesto del lado de la joven viuda; pero después de conocerla, aun de forma fugaz, aquella mujer le había captado para siempre con su fortaleza, su inteligencia, su generosidad, su amor por la libertad... y por las ganas que tenía de liberar sus cabellos color del chocolate de la redecilla de seda azul y plata en la que estaban recogidos.

Poco importaba ya quién había sido hasta ese instante, ya no tenía sentido lamentarse ni un día más de su suerte, ni reprocharse haber perdido la libertad por culpa de su ingenuidad, su impaciencia, su engreimiento y su desmesurada afición a la aventura y a las mujeres. Ahora era el esclavo de Isabella de Swan y por ella velaría hasta el último de sus días como siervo. Jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla, al contrario, iba a hacer lo imposible para protegerla de cuantos quisieran hacerle daño. Así que no era mentira ni descaro afirmar que solo obedecería a su ama: era la pura verdad, la divisa de su nueva vida de esclavo.

—Aunque vuestra ama sea tan compasiva, espero que no olvidéis por qué estáis aquí, esclavo —advirtió el marqués.

—Jamás podría olvidarlo —respondió Edward.

—Supongo que estaréis agotado por el viaje. Doña Sue os acomodará en un aposento que hay al final de las caballerizas —dijo Isabella.

—Os lo agradezco, señora duquesa.

—Seguidme, por favor —le pidió la dueña.

—Señora... —El esclavo se despidió de su ama con una reverencia.

—Doña Sue os llevará ropa limpia y comida. Si necesitáis algo más...

—Prima, por todos los santos, ni que fuera el príncipe de Viana. Que coma un poco y a meterse en faena, que para eso está aquí. Así que venga, esclavo, marchaos ya de una vez.

Antes de marcharse el esclavo volvió a mirarla de aquella manera y de nuevo le asaltaron todos esos pensamientos extraños. Era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía sentir que conocía a ese hombre desde hacía muchísimo tiempo? Y lo que era peor, ¿por qué le estaban entrando unas ganas irrefrenables de que le arrebatara la redecilla de su pelo y lo dejara suelto y libre al sol de la tarde?

Lo que hacía una mirada hermosa, pensó Isabella, sobre todo lo que provocaba la belleza de un Adonis en una joven viuda con el deseo no saciado por culpa de un marido repulsivo. Ahí estaba la respuesta, reflexionó bella. Eso era todo. No había nada de lo que preocuparse. Esas ganas de que el esclavo le liberara sus cabellos no podían obedecer más que al mero instinto, al puro deseo. Estaba viva y su cuerpo respondía ante las bajas pasiones, como cualquier mortal, y ahí quedaba todo, no había nada más que cavilar, y más ahora que tenía que concentrar todas sus energías en administrar sus estados mejor que nunca. Sus enemigos, y sobre todo su primo, no iban a pasarle ni una. Iban a estar al acecho, aguardando el menor error, para humillarla, someterla y finalmente destruirla. No podía permitirse ningún tipo de licencia.

—Pues si no disponéis nada más, yo también me voy, querida prima —anunció el marqués en cuanto el esclavo se hubo marchado.

_Os agradezco vuestra visita y por supuesto vuestro regalo —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

_No le tratéis con blanduras, hacedme caso —aconsejó al tiempo que depositaba sobre la mano de la duquesa un frío beso de sapo— . Los esclavos son como los caballos: están ansiosos porque les demuestren quién manda; de lo contrario se os subirá a las barbas y vos acabaréis por los suelos.

Las palabras «esclavo» y «por los suelos» hicieron que una riada de pensamientos pecaminosos casi ahogara el corazón de la duquesa. Suspiró.

_¿Os sucede algo, prima? De súbito habéis enmudecido.

—Estaba meditando vuestro consejo. Muy sabio. No solo os lo agradezco, sino que lo seguiré a pies juntillas —mintió, para que se fuera de una vez.

—No os arrepentiréis.

Después de besar a su prima en las manos, el marqués abandonó el salón con muchas prisas, tantas que le dio tiempo a abordar a Edward cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su aposento.

—Esclavo, ¡aguardad!

—¿Alguna instrucción de última hora, señor? —preguntó Edward dándose la vuelta.

—Tan solo felicitaros por lo bien que lo habéis hecho. Habéis actuado con tanto disimulo que pareciera que estuvierais de parte de mi prima. Seguid así, que la recompensa merece mucho la pena. Me marcho ya, no vayamos a despertar sospechas. No olvidéis que debéis mandarme billetes a diario. Exijo que registréis todos los movimientos de mi prima, por más insignificantes que parezcan. No le quitéis ojo ni de día ni de noche.

—Descuidad, señor. Así lo haré...

**Continuara…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Esta es la nueva adaptación como lo prometí, la verdad me encantan las historias de época de paso ya actualice la mujer de Edward que a propósito ya está en sus últimos cap mas no se preocupen subiré los demás libros nomas paciencia porque tengo clases y puede que me tarde en actualizar un poco. La siguiente adaptación cuando acabe la mujer de Edward que calculo faltan 3 cap y ustedes decidirán por medio de una encuesta que hare en el grupo cual será la siguiente que quieren que sean y adapte, el enlace del grupo está en mi perfil.

Saludos y hasta el sig cap


End file.
